Even in death
by Emily Faber
Summary: Una historia basada en el amor de Alice y Jasper Cullen... Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa y no hay lazo que me aparte de ti


Even in death

Por: Emily Faber

Capitulo 01.- Locura

Nota: Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, los personajes relatados aquí son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer autora de la Saga Crepúsculo.

En palabras de la autora : Hola , primero que nada gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo al estar leyendo este capítulo , el cual está inspirado en la pareja Alice y Jasper Cullen, el cual se enfocara en el comienzo de su romance. Tratare de no modificar tanto lo que escribió su creadora, para no borrar la esencia de los personajes.

¡Mil gracias!

**Biloxi, Misisipi**

**Diciembre de 1918**

Corre un crudo invierno en los Estados Unidos, pero en Biloxi esto solo pasa una vez al año, ya que nos encontramos en su mayoría rodeados de mar y el clima es muy cálido, pero basta ya de hablar de la temperatura .

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon**, **pero mi familia me llama mary, somos dueños de uno de los pozos petroleros más importantes del condado, a pesar de que la gran guerra ya termino, no tenemos problemas económicos, ya que mi padre sabe administrar muy bien sus finanzas.

Antes de terminar el año, mi papá decidió casarse de nuevo con la señora Melinda Fox, ya que desde la muerte de mi madre hace más de un año, se había sentido muy solo. Pero nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, tiene un carácter muy especial, por más que trato de ganarme su confianza no puedo y siempre pone alguna clase de excusa para evitarme.

Desde que ella vino a vivir a la casa, últimamente tengo mucho miedo y algunos sueños extraños, son tan reales, en ocasiones me ocurren mientras estoy pintando o en la clase de música, hasta siento como mi profesora de piano me ve como un ser raro, tengo la sensación de que alguien me acechara.

-Mary abre la puerta ya es hora de cenar.- dijo mi nana

Regrese a la realidad y deje de escribir en mi diario, cuando escuche que ella subía las escaleras con furia, le molestaba sus órdenes no fueran cumplidas en el momento que ella lo indicaba.

– Mary, baja en este instante, ¿acaso crees que tenemos tu tiempo? , eres una jovencita muy mal educada, si yo hubiese sido tu madre desde cuando te hubiera corregido-. Suspire muy profundo y entre cerré los ojos, no tuve más remedio que levantarme y sacar una de las mejores sonrisas que guardo para momentos tan desagradables como este, no por ella, sino para evitarle un disgusto a papá.

Enseguida abrí la puerta estaba ahí parada como mi verdugo, esa mujer de cabello rubio y mejillas ruborizadas, con belleza impactante pero con el corazón más negro que la misma noche.

- Gracias por avisarme Holly, había perdido la noción del tiempo y creo que me quede durmiendo mientras leía una novela inglesa-. Le contesta a mi dulce nana y luego le bese la mejilla como disculpa por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

Enseguida Melinda me vio con odio y repulsión y comenzó a regañarme – Mary Alice como te atreves a disculparte con una mujer de raza oscura, ¿acaso no sabes que son inferiores a nosotros?, te prohíbo de nuevo un acto de tal bajeza. Ya baja a cenar que tu padre viene cansado de su viaje a Oxford y no puede comenzar sino esta toda la familia en el comedor.-

Holly solo agacho la mirada ante el comentario de mi madrastra, para mi mala fortuna no era la única que se sentía superior a ella en este país.

-Está bien Melinda, pero estaba demás tu comentario, te aclaro algo, Holly es mi segunda madre y yo le muestro mi afecto de esta esta forma, sino te parece consultado con mi padre.-

Baje corriendo las grandes escaleras y solo pude sentir su mirada llena de ira detrás de mí , debido a que no le guardaba ninguna clase de respeto a pesar de ella era la dueña y señora de la casa.

Entrando al gran comedor, vi sentado a mi padre al cual corrí abrazar, tenía mucho tiempo que él no estaba en casa ya más de un mes.

-mi querida mary ¿Cómo estas mi pequeña?- dijo mi padre mientras me abraza con tanta fuerza como si presintiera algo y de repente surgió ese miedo que en mi sueños me perseguía, que no me dejaba en paz pero trate de no tomarle importancia.

-Padre te extrañe mucho, por favor ya no te vayas tanto tiempo-. Le susurre al oído

-mi pequeña mary, ya estoy aquí y ya tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre algunas cosas que tenemos pendientes, pero ahora vamos a cenar.- Me guiño un ojo mientras nos ayudaba a Melinda y a mí a tomar nuestros lugares en el comedor.

Mi padre comenzó hacer una oración por nuestros alimentos y pidiendo por toda la gente que había sufrido por la guerra, eso es lo que siempre he admirado de él, su gran nobleza y la cual no le deja ver quien es Melinda en realidad.

– ¿Mary, te comentaron cual fue el motivo del viaje que realice a Oxford?-.

Melinda tomo su mano y puso una cara de tristeza fingida, como en apoyo a lo que me había preguntado en esos momentos.

-Padre, disculpa soy una persona tan distraída, que en realidad no me tome la molestia en preguntarle a Melinda, además cabe destacar que ella no se preocupa por decírmelo- . Respondí y seguí cortando mi trozo de carne, cuando estuve a punto de darle la primera mordida, interrumpió de nuevo mi padre.

- Mary, ya basta de tanta discusiones entre ustedes dos, sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar que tu madre ya no está, créeme la ame sobre todas las cosas pero es momento de comenzar mi vida por nuestro bien, pero eso ahorita no importa, déjame continuar nos mudaremos a Oxford -. Pasó saliva, me miró fijamente y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Y este es el último recuerdo que tengo antes de que mi padre permitiera por consejos de Melinda, que comenzaran aplicarme medicamentos, con la supuesta idea que me calmarían los nervios.

**Enero 1919**

-papá, te lo ruego, que se vaya -. Gritaba una y otra vez, mientras me revolcaba en toda la cama.

- Mary, solo quiere ver tu estado de salud- . Decía mi padre, podía mirarle los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– No él quiere dañarme, que alguien me ayude – gemía con dolor debido a que me tenía atada, ya que era considerada una amenaza para mi familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en este estado?-. Preguntaba el doctor que me veía como un bicho raro, mientras supuestamente me examinaba.

- alrededor de un mes y no sabemos que hacer- . Enseguida mi padre, Mary y Holly, esta última que estaba para cuidarme, salieron de la habitación, pude escuchar las voces detrás de la puerta , el doctor le narraba a mi padre que tenía un cuadro de esquizofrenia por los síntomas que presentaba como los delirios, alucinaciones, alteraciones del lenguaje y la escritura y que tenía que encerrarme en un sanatorio mental.

Escuche como entraban de nuevo a la habitación, el doctor tomo mi brazo y enseguida prosiguió a inyectarme. Desperté, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor era color gris, tenía las manos vendadas, realmente me dolían las muñecas, -¿acaso me había intentado hacer daño?-. A mí alrededor solo murmuraban los enfermeros.

- La señorita Mary Alice después de que su padre llego de Oxford, terminando la cena comenzó a gritar en su habitación azotándose contra puertas, quebrando los vidrios de los espejos y ventanas, estaba gritando que si ella no se mataba por si misma vendría él y lo haría de la peor manera , eso no solo la afectaría a ella sino a toda su familia, su padre al escuchar tal estruendo subió corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña , se aterro al encontrarla en el piso con las muñecas de las manos cortadas y empapadas de sangre-.

No podía recordar absolutamente nada, yo no pude haber hecho eso, imposible, seguía disimulando dormir, mientras los seguía escuchando.

– sí, ahí empezó toda esta tragedia, esta semana es la peor que han vivido los Brandon, el señor no sabe que es lo que debe hacer, por la desesperación la señora Melinda se fue a vivir a Filadelfia-. Sentí un gran frío recorrer mi piel al escuchar lo que me había sucedido, enseguida otra enfermera continuo la conversación. – La verdad la señorita Mary se ha ganado el infierno, por tratar de quitarse la vida, lamentablemente es muy hermosa, lo que le espera por vivir en este calvario - .

Entraron dos sujetos altos, fornidos y mal encarados al lugar en donde yacía lo que quedaba de mí, las enfermeras salieron despavoridas, detrás de ellos mi padre y el doctor Johnson. Mi padre se acercó y me acaricio mi cabeza, podía ver como escurrían lágrimas por su rostro.

- Mary, lo siento hija, pero es por tu bien mi pequeña-.

Los dos sujetos se acercaron a mi comenzaron a colocarme una camisa de fuerza, a pesar de que nunca había visto una, la pude reconocer en ese momento, colocándome brutalmente en una camilla.

- papá por favor no me hagas esto, yo no estoy enferma, no tengo nada, déjame explicarte, por favor- grite entre llantos con la voz casi cortada – escúchame-.

Mi padre se mantuvo en silencio, agachando la mirada y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, la cual solo se limitó a mirarme con desprecio.

Me trasladaron a un lugar cerca del mar, lejos de Biloxi, abandonado por la civilización y deprimente. Mientras me buscaban una celda y me tenían postrada en mi camilla, escuche como le decía un enfermero al doctor Jackson y el cual habían dejado a cargo de mi caso.

– Supuestamente puede ver el futuro, pero lo más gracioso es que no adivino que la encerrarían de aquí de por vida-. Dijo sarcásticamente

Me tomo del brazo y me empujo a una gran habitación, en ese instante me bañaron con agua helada y cerraron la puerta.

Continuara….


End file.
